gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Fly/I Believe I Can Fly
Fly/I Believe I Can Fly ist ein Mash-Up aus der vierzehnten Episode der dritten Staffel, Auf dem Weg, und wird von Artie, Blaine, Finn, Mercedes, Rachel und Santana mit den New Directions bei den Regionals gesungen. "Fly" stammt von Nicki Minaj feat. Rihanna aus ihrem ersten Album "Pink Friday" aus dem Jahr 2011. "I Believe I Can Fly" stammt von R. Kelly. Der Song erschien erstmals 1996 auf dem Soundtrack zum Film "Space Jam" und 1998 auf R. Kellys drittem Album "R.". Charts Lyrics Rachel: I came to win, To fight, To conquer, To thrive I came to win, To survive, To prosper, To rise Rachel mit New Directions-Mädchen: To fly... To fly... Santana: Uh, yo, yo Artie: I used to think that I could not go on Santana: I wish today it would rain all day Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away Artie: And life was nothing but an awful song Santana: They got their guns out aiming at me But I become Neo when they aiming at me Blaine (New Directions): (If I can see it) Me, me, me against them Me against enemies, me against friends (Then I can do it) Somehow they both seem to become one A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood (If I just believe it) They start coming and I start rising Must be surprising, I'm just surmising (There's nothing to it) Blaine und Santana: I win, thrive, soar, Higher, higher, higher More fire Rachel: I came to win Rachel mit Santana: To fight, To conquer, To thrive I came to win, To survive, To prosper, To rise Finn mit New Directions: I believe I can (mit Rachel und New Directions-Mädchen: fly...) I believe I can touch the sky I believe I can (mit Rachel und New Directions-Mädchen: fly...) I believe I can touch the sky Artie: See, I was on the verge of breakin' down Santana: Paint they own pictures, then they crop me in But I will remain where the top begins Artie: Sometimes, silence can seem so loud Santana: I am not a word, I am not a line I am not a girl That can ever be defined Blaine (New Directions): (If I can see it) I hear the criticism loud and clear That is how I know that the time is near (Then I can do it) See we become alive in a time of fear And I ain't got no motherfickle time to spare (If I just believe it) Cry my eyes out for days upon days Such a heavy burden placed upon me (There's nothing to it) Blaine und Santana: But when you go hard your nays become yays Yankee Stadium with Jay's and Kanye's Rachel: I came to win Rachel mit Santana: To fight, To conquer, To thrive I came to win, To survive, To prosper, To rise Finn mit New Directions (Mercedes): I believe I can (mit Rachel und New Directions-Mädchen: fly...) (Fly) I believe I can touch the sky (Ooh, yeah) I believe I can (mit Rachel und New Directions-Mädchen: fly...) I believe I can touch the sky (Fly) Finn: I believe I can fly (Mercedes: Fly) Artie (Rachel mit New Directions-Mädchen): (Get ready for it, get ready for it) Then I can be it (Get ready for it, I came to win) If I just believe it (Get ready for it) There's nothing to it (Get ready for it) (Mercedes mit Rachel und New Directions-Mädchen: Get ready for it!) Artie und New Directions-Jungs: I believe I can (mit Rachel und New Directions-Mädchen: fly...) (Mercedes: Oh!) Finn und New Directions (Mercedes): I believe I can touch the sky (Fly!) I think about it (Rachel und New Directions-Mädchen: To fly...) Every night and day (Oh) Spread my wings and fly away (Ooh, whoa!) Artie mit New Directions (New Directions): (I can fly!) I believe I can soar (Rachel und New Directions-Mädchen: To fly...) (Mercedes: Get ready for it!) (I can fly!) I see me runnin' through that open door (Mercedes: Get ready for it! Fly!) (I can fly!) Finn mit New Directions (New Directions): I believe I can (mit Rachel und New Directions-Mädchen fly...) (I can fly!) (Mercedes: Get ready for it!) Artie: Whoo I believe I can fly I believe I can (Mercedes: Oohh!) Artie mit Finn, Rachel und New Directions: Fly... Trivia *Das ist das zweite Mal, dass die New Directions einen Mash-Up bei einem Wettbewerb performen. Der erste war Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' in Triumph oder Trauer?. *Das ist der erste von drei Songs, in dem Santana rappt. Der zweite ist Doo Wop (That Thing) und der dritte Problem. *Das ist der zweite von vier Songs, in dem Blaine rappt. Der erste war Perfect, der dritte Boys/Boyfriend und der vierte American Boy. *Das ist der erste Mash-Up, in dem Blaine mitsingt. *Das ist der erste von zwei Mash-Ups, der einen Nicki Minaj-Song beinhaltet. Der zweite ist I Still Believe/Superbass in Fehde. **In beiden Mash-Ups singt Blaine mit. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Mash Up Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez Kategorie:Regionals